Tonight
by dkunoichi7
Summary: SasukexSakura oneshot ft. Here Without You by Three Doors Down lyrics.


**A/N: This is a little something I thought I'd write whenever I heard this song come up on my phone. I hope you enjoy. I didn't go through the chorus as many times as the song does, just because I feel like it's a little unnecessary. I put the lyrics where I felt they would fit. You'll get the point, though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, any of its characters or this song. **

**Another disclaimer: I know this isn't what happened in the manga/anime, but I wanted to do this because I felt like it would have been sweet for a one-shot. So, if you're a nazi for that kind of thing, don't read.**

* * *

**Tonight (oneshot)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke collapsed to the ground, all of his energy wasted. It had taken everything within him to run this far after killing Itachi, and he was only a mile away from where it had all happened.

There were two things he was sure of right now.

One, was that he had killed Itachi, his brother, the person he'd loved more than anyone at one point in time.

And, two, that he was going to die.

He let himself come to terms with death, he figured he'd been knocking on its door for while now. There was no avoiding it anymore. He'd killed his brother like he wanted to, but he felt a pang in his heart at the thought of it.

He supposed he would never get to revive his clan at this point, either.

At this thought, tears began to pour out of his eyes. Kakashi was right, that stupid bastard. Sasuke couldn't hold it in anymore, all the pain he'd been surrounded by his entire life was too much in this moment, and if he were going to die anyway, he might as well relish in his last moments.

So Sasuke screamed as loud as he could. He screamed because nobody could hear him and because he was tired and lonely. He screamed because he would never get to walk into a house with a wife and children and call it home. He screamed because he had killed his own brother, and because his life held no meaning to him anymore.

He was screaming for help.

He stopped screaming to let himself cry and breathe for air, only succeeding in coughing up blood.

"I'm here to help! Please! Tell me where you are!" Sasuke heard an all too familiar voice call out. His eyes widened, and a small tear with its own separate meaning slipped away from his deep, saddened onyx eyes.

_A hundred days have made me older  
since the last time that I've saw your pretty face._

Just like she always had done, Sakura came running up getting in his business. Sasuke didn't know why; maybe it was the blood loss, or the depression, or him knowing he was so close to death, but this time he didn't mind Sakura being here. He actually wanted her there for his last moments, though he would never admit it.

"I'm over here, Sakura," he shouted back. He could almost hear her small gasp and feel her eyes widen in shock as he heard fast footsteps near him.

"Oh my- Sasuke!" She said through teary eyes as she sat next to him, taking out her medical kit.

_A thousand lives have made me colder  
and I don't think I can look at this the same._

Sasuke saw a green flow of chakra and suddenly he could feel his wounds slowly starting to close, knitting themselves together. He looked upon Sakura, who still had tears streaming down her face, but her eyes were closed in concentration. That, or she couldn't look at him. Sasuke couldn't decide which of the two it was, though he figured it might even be both.

It took every ounce of energy he had, but he finally spoke. "Sakura, you don't need to heal-"

"Shut up," she interrupted. "I'm trying to concentrate." She bit her lower lip as she always had whenever she was deep in thought, and Sasuke suddenly found himself getting angry that he was thinking this about Sakura. He shouldn't be familiar with who she was, he'd cut the ties between them long ago.

And then he became all the more angry, because he realized that she was near him. She was here to save him. Damn it, he didn't need her or Naruto to play the hero any longer. He wanted to die.

"I've healed you enough, so you're not going to die, but I still have so much more to heal."

There was silence filled with sobs and sniffles for awhile, when Sasuke finally broke it. "No."

But suddenly, everything went black. Was he dead? He hoped so.

_But all the miles that separate  
disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face._

Sasuke awoke in anger. He was angry to be alive, but he was even more angry to find himself bound by chakra restraints to a Konoha Hospital bed. That _bitch_. When he got out of these restraints, he was going to kill her. That would at least give him one last thing to do before the council put him to death. Maybe he'd meet her in hell, where she'd probably torture him for the rest of eternity.

After a long sigh, Sasuke heard the click of a door being shut and saw his pink-haired victim standing in front of him. She was shaking, and her face looked as though she was going to cry, but she wouldn't let herself.

They stood there for awhile just staring at each other, Sasuke wanting to kill her, and Sakura knowing why. She moved, grabbing a chair and sitting in it next to Sasuke's bed, crossing her arms...her eyes never leaving his.

"Let me have it," she said, cocking an eyebrow. Sasuke didn't know why, but this made him more angry. Wasn't she supposed to cower to him? Cry? Something? She wasn't supposed to look into the eyes of a cold-blooded killer, sit so close to him, and feel confident, that wasn't Sakura...not the Sakura he knew...

"You were searching for me," was all he said.

"Yes," was all she answered. She knew it hadn't meant to be a question, and she wasn't going to deny it. She missed Sasuke, and damn if she didn't still love him. Of course she was searching for him, she wanted Sasuke back home where he belonged. Sakura wanted to help heal his broken heart, to give him his sanity back. But Sasuke would never accept that, and if that were the case, then Sakura would at least have to obey the law and bring him back home for the sake of her village.

_I'm here without you, baby,  
but you're still on my lonely mind.  
I think about you, baby,  
and I dream about you all the time._

"Don't you ever give up?" Sasuke asked as his eyes shot daggers through her.

"No."

"I'm none of your concern," he said flatly, getting more angry by her short responses. It was like he was talking to a brick wall, and though he'd never admit it, he was hurt that Sakura of all people was being so distant. One of the only three people who had always cared. Was this what it felt like to talk to him? Did it hurt like this when Sasuke was so distant to people? He supposed he had a reason, though, and that it was just who he was. But he couldn't say the same for Sakura.

She said nothing to his comment, clearly wanting him to say more. Either that or disapproving of what he said, he once again figured it was probably a mix of the two. That was so annoying! Why did women have to be so complicated? He would have rolled his eyes had he not been trying to intimidate her, but felt his blood start to boil whenever he acknowledged that it wasn't working.

And suddenly, Sasuke couldn't hold his anger back any longer. "I just wanted to die! How could you do this?! _You betrayed me_. You did this for yourself! I told you no! And you knocked me out and now here I am! Uncomfortable and fucking pissed off and YOU did this to me. I never wanted this! I never asked for this! Can't you and Naruto ever just leave me alone?! You say it's for me but this has nothing to do with me! It's all for YOU. We walk different paths, we're no longer the same people. Just get me out of this fucking hospital!"

Sakura suddenly looked down as a tear slipped from her cheek. She sat there silently staring at her lap for awhile before looking up to meet Sasuke's eyes again, confusing him when she smiled.

"'How could you do this? _You betrayed me_. You did this for yourself. I told you no! And you knocked me out and now here I am! Uncomfortable and fucking pissed off and YOU did this to me. I never wanted this. I never asked for this,'" Sakura repeated his words back to him as tears began to well up in her eyes. "It's funny that you say that, Sasuke-kun, because that's exactly how I felt when you left me lying on a bench the night you left."

His onyx eyes widened in shock, and for the first time since he'd left years ago, he felt sorry. Because he finally knew how she felt. He abandoned her and Naruto. She confessed her love for him, and he knocked her out and left, giving her a life she never asked for. And he supposed that even if it had to be done for his sake that maybe, just maybe, it wasn't fair to throw a life of pain onto others. And that maybe it wasn't wrong of her to keep searching for him, because Sasuke was the only one that she had ever loved enough to keep chasing after, just like revenge was the only thing he loved enough to chase after.

_I'm here without you, baby,  
but you're still with me in my dreams.  
And, tonight, girl, is only you and me._

Sakura gasped inaudibly as a tear rolled out of Sasuke's softened eyes, a flood of tears shortly following after. She ran and locked the door, blocking it with her chair. He would never want anyone seeing him cry, he probably didn't even want her seeing, so she had to stop the chances of anyone else finding out. When she secured the door, she ran back over to the bed and sat on its edge.

"Please don't cry," she spoke up, her voice shaking. Sasuke opened up his eyes to see a crying Sakura sitting next to him. His sorrow was burdening her, once again. He closed his eyes as he cried more, imagining that she wasn't there, because the pain that he felt right now was too much to handle. He killed his brother, he betrayed his village, and he had left the only people who ever _truly_ cared about him; the only people who wanted to know who he really was, and who wanted a friendship... People who didn't just want to gawk at him all day or use him for his skills.

_The miles just keep rollin'  
as the people leave their way to say hello.  
I've heard this life is overrated,  
but I hope that it gets better as we go._

It stayed like this for awhile. He was surprised when Sakura didn't try to pity him or talk him out of crying. She just sit there crying with him, occasionally they would make eye contact that Sasuke would immediately break. He wanted her to leave, but he didn't want her warm hand to leave his. Wait, he hadn't noticed that before. Sasuke hadn't flinched when Sakura's comforting hand had begun to clasp his, or when her thumb began to rub his hand soothingly. It was almost like it was normal to him, so normal that he hadn't realized it was happening, but how? He had never had this kind of contact with her before. But he welcomed it with open arms today.

His thoughts were stopped as a tear splashed upon his retrained arm. Sasuke looked up to see tear-brimmed emerald eyes staring at him.

And then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"You love me," was all he could speak. Because, though she had said so before, Sasuke hadn't ever truly seen the depths of her love. Yet here he was bound in a bed by chakra restraints in a village he had long abandoned, with a comrade he'd also abandoned (not to mention that he's tried to kill her), the day after he murdered his brother. He was a cold-blooded, heartless revenge seeking asshole who only cared about himself.

But he was here, and Sakura should be happy that he was back. But she wasn't, because he so very wrong about Sakura. He said she'd done this all for herself, but now he could see just how wrong that was. She wasn't happy because it wasn't about her... It never was.

She was crying because she saw that Sasuke was in pain, and if he was hurting so was she. Sakura cried for the sole purpose of seeing him hurt. _Damn _if that wasn't love.

Sakura gave Sasuke a very serious look that did something to him no one on this earth ever had. It scared him, it made him nervous, churned his stomach and sent a burning, stinging feeling to his chest. What if she said no? What if she didn't love him anymore?

"More than I ever have before."

_Everything I know and anywhere I go,  
__It gets hard but it won't take away my love._

Sasuke's tear stained eyes squeezed shut. He wanted put his hands over them to stop the tears that threatened to flow. Crying wasn't an option anymore, he didn't care what the situation was. Uchihas didn't cry like this. But he couldn't stop them from coming. Sasuke had never known that Sakura of all people would have this power over him. How long was he going to deny these feelings? Why wouldn't he just let himself? He could have saved her, and instead he had given her a life of hurt. Had he just left himself open up to what he was feeling, he could have saved _himself _from what he had become. He could have saved tearing Sakura, the one person he now realized that he had loved more than anything all along, into little pieces. He opened his eyes to see the beautiful kunoichi, ex-teammate, friend, staring expectantly back at him.

"After all I've done to you. I tried to kill you and you love me now more than you ever have? Look at me! I'm a monster. I don't deserve love," Sasuke ridiculed Sakura. "You need to find someone else."

Sakura's face grew more angry than he had ever remembered seeing it. Her demeanor completely changed from comforting to fuming, the hand that was once grasping his hand now was squeezing the life out of it. Sasuke swore it was broken.

"I will _always_ care for you! No matter _what _happens!" Sakura shouted at him.

"You've left me on a bench in the middle of the night, tried to kill me and my best friend. You've completely lost yourself to darkness. But I still love you—no, that's not right. I love you so much more than I ever have. You know why? Because I know the Sasuke I know is in there somewhere. He may be well hidden, but not for long."

"The Sasuke you know died a long time ago," Sasuke stubbornly fought back.

"I'm talking to him right now," Sakura spoke firmly, an angry, yet motivation look in her eyes.

_When the last one falls,  
when it's all said and done,  
it gets hard but it won't take away my love._

Onyx met nostalgic jade, and Sasuke felt a heavy feeling in his chest. He had to do something about this. He couldn't let Sakura go, not again.

"I—I..." Sasuke stuttered. He suddenly felt Sakura's arms wrapped around his neck, her hot tears wetting his cheek.

"Please! Please stay! I can cut down your punishment. I'll never speak to you about love ever again if you'll just please say! I'll do whatever I have to. I just can't bear you see you this way any longer!" Her sobs were clear through his ears, and it hurt his heart. He didn't want to be in this village. He was used to solitude, but now that he knew his true feelings, could he really go back to that? Now that he could no longer deny his feelings toward her, there was no way he could be away from Sakura any longer.

"Don't be annoying," he said, and Sakura pulled her face back to look at Sasuke, her face confused.

"You'll stay?"

"... Yes."

He suddenly felt her hot tears on his cheek again, her arms around him. He wanted so badly to embrace her back, but he couldn't.

Maybe this was the start to a change, a good change. He could be set free of all of his burdens. All thanks to Sakura and Naruto, because they never gave up on him, they never stopped trying to find the Sasuke they knew was still hidden in the darkness.

And so he began to weep again. But this time, it was tears of joy.

She was his savior, his hero that he thought he would never need. Sasuke owed his life to Sakura, and he was more than willing to offer it to her and accept all that came with it.

"Sakura," Sasuke's shaky voice muttered. A sniffle and the stroking of his hair was his reply.

"I love you_,_" he spoke shakily through his sobs.

"_Thank you._"

_And, tonight, girl,  
it's only you and me._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**A/N: Many agnst. Very love. Such fluff. Much sasusaku. Wow.**

**Please review! It would mean a lot! Arigatou! **


End file.
